Tao Lacrime
by EdeLweISS O.O
Summary: Disaat aku tak lagi melihat cahaya, kau datang padaku membawa sebatang lilin yang membawa cahaya. Kau berusaha membawaku ke tempat yang memiliki cahaya lebih dan memiliki warna.Tapi disaat kita tiba di tempat cahaya itu. Kau menghempaskanku ke dalam lubang hitam itu lagi. WARNING YAOI! KRISTAO, CHANBAEK!


Author: EdeLweIS O.O

Title: Tao Lacrime (AirmataTao)

cast: KrisTao/TaoRis (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris and Huang Zi Tao)

support cast : ChanBaek, Jessica Jung & Wu Sera

Genre: Angst, Hurt, MPREG.

Lenght: One Shoot

Facebook/Twitter : EdeLweIS OVo & AriMavi

**EdeL's Note : FF ini ada 2 versi. 2min sama Taoris. Dan FF ini sudah saya bedah kembali hehehe. Yang nunggu The Sepia Love Kaisoo sabar dulu ya..**

**Buat PLAGIATORS OUT! PEMBACA GELAP JUGA OUT!**

Sinopsis : Disaat aku tak lagi melihat cahaya, kau datang padaku membawa sebatang lilin yang membawa cahaya. Kau berusaha membawaku ke tempat yang memiliki cahaya lebih dan memiliki disaat kita tiba di tempat cahaya itu. Kau menghempaskanku ke dalam lubang hitam itu lagi.

_**Airmata yang tak bertua membawa mendung berang..**_

_****__**Setetes demi setetes lara telah menetes..**_

_****__**Percuma akan semua dilema lara yang sedang kita mainkan..**_

_****__**Cinta telah menjadi abu berdebu..**_

_****__**Dan hati telah menjadi bangkai..**__**  
**_

_****_**~Huang Zi Tao**

**TAO POV**

Hari minggu ini benar-benar indah. Kota Peschiera del Garda, Italia memang menakjubkan. Pemandangan sore hari di pantai Huckleberry Hound benar-benar membuatku menikmati suasana saat .. aku tinggal di Italia dengan kekasihku, Wu Yi Fan atau bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan Kris. Kami berdua tinggal di apartemen yang sederhana.

Banyak bebatuan hidup yang sudah kami lalui. Selama ini kami telah berjuang bersama akan hubungan tidak lumrah ini. Ia selalu meyakinkanku untuk tetap tidak menyerah akan hubungan gila ini. Dengan bermodalkan nekat dan uang tabungan kami berdua, kami pergi ke .. akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ia telah berubah. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar jika mengingat hal itu. Tapi.. aku percaya, cahayaku tak akan meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan lagi. 

"_Tao buon pomeriggio!_ (selamat sore Tao!)" aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kulihat pasangan aneh itu mendekat ke arahku. Mereka adalah Chan Yeol hyung dan Baek Hyun hyung, sahabatku berserta Yi Fan gege. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka.

"_buon pomeriggio troppo,_ (selamat sore juga)" balasku pada mereka.

"_Dove Kris?, Perché Non sei andato con lui?_ (dimana Kris?, kenapa kau tidak pergi bersamanya?)" tanya Baek Hyun hyung padaku.

"Dia sedang ada tugas kelompok bersama teman-teman kuliahnya. Kau tahukan kalau dia harus terus mempertahankan prestasinya agar beasiswanya tidak putus," ucapku sambil tetap memandang _sunset_.

"_Sei sicuro?_ (kau yakin?)" tanya Baek Hyun hyung padaku. Aku selalu percaya pada Yi Fan gege, yah.. percaya. 

"Aku yakin Baek Hyun hyung, aku selalu percaya padanya. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ani.. gwenchana Tao-er"

Aku menunggu Yi Fan gege. Ini sudah jam 11 malam. Mengapa ia belum pulang? Apa tugas kuliahnya memang benar-benar banyak? Padahal dulu ia selalu mengusahakan pulang jam 9 malam, meskipun tugasnya menumpuk banyak. Ia tak akan membiarkanku sendirian terlalu lama. Ah.. mungkin saja tugas Yi Fan gege memang banyak. Kau harus percaya Tao.. harus!

CEKLEK! Kudengar suara pintu telah menggema di apartemen sederhana ini. Kulihat sosoknya telah masuk dan meminum segelas air putih di dapur. Apa ia tak melihatku?

"Ge.. kenapa ka-"

"Sudahlah Tao-er. _Sono stanco,vado a letto!_ (aku lelah, aku mau tidur!)"

"ah.. _bene_ (baiklah)," ucapku. 

Kenapa kau berucap dingin padaku Yi Fan ge?

Kenapa kau tak memerhatikanku seperti dulu?

Dulu kau akan mengomeliku jika aku menunggumu pulang dan segera mengajakku untuk tidur.

Tapi sekarang? Bahkan kau pun tak sudi untuk menoleh ke arahku Yi Fan gege.

Airmataku jatuh dengan sendirinya. Salahkah aku jika aku merasa kau telah berubah? Salahkah aku jika aku menginginkan dirimu yang dulu kembali? 

"Hiks.. hiks wo ai ni Ge. Kenapa kau begini?" 

Dinginnya pagi menembus tulangku. Aku tersadar bahwa aku tertidur di sofa. Lihatlah.. kau bahkan tak memindahkanku ke tempat tidur Ge. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Airmataku menetes lagi dari iris mataku. Begitu sesak Tuhan.. apakah ini adalah karma karena hubungan haram ini? Haram karena kita sesama jenis.

Kulihat jam yang terletak di sudut dinding. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Langsung saja kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah dapur mungil favoritku. Kubuka isi mesin pendingin berwarna merahku. Kuambil beberapa sayur dan daging yang terdapat di sana. Aku benar-benar bersyukur, selain pendapatan kerjaku dan Yi Fan gege, paman Yunho selaku kakak dari ibuku yang sudah tiada selalu mengirimi aku uang setiap bulannya. Jadi kebutuhan sehari-hari kami pun tecukupi. 

Hah.. hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit saja aku menyelesaikan masakanku. Setelah memasak aku segera pergi ke kamar untuk membangunkan pangeran nagaku. Kulihat wajah damainya. Hatiku benar-benar damai saat melihat wajahnya. Kau adalah hidupku pangeran naga.

"_Yi Fan ge up.. Questa è la mattina._ (Yi Fan ge bangunlah.. ini sudah pagi)" 

Ia langsung mengerjabkan matanya kemudian merenggangkan otot-otot atletisnya. Aku hanya mematung saat ini. ia begitu tampan.. sangat tampan. Kulihat ia tersenyum ke arahku. 

"_Dove il mio bacio mattina?_ (mana ciuman pagiku?)" godanya. Akhirnya ia kembali menjadi Wu Yi Fan yang dulu lagi. Kekasihku yang selalu manja dan begitu hangat.

CUP! Aku mencium bibir tebalnya. Ia memeluk tubuhku erat dan mulai memperdalam ciuman kami. Meskipun berkali-kali kau menyakitiku aku tahu kau akan selalu kembali padaku Yi Fan ge. 

**BAEK HYUN POV******

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan ini terus menerus. Aku tak mau ia tersakiti lagi. Aku tak mau kejadian empat tahun lalu terulang kembali. Kejadian di mana ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Bukan tanpa maksud aku mengikuti mereka sampai kesini. Aku sangat menyayanginya Tuhan.. menyayangi adikku. Sudah banyak beban yang terdapat pada pundak mungilnya. 

TES! Airmataku jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Sesak dan sakit dada ini jika mengingat tentang kehidupan adikku. Kita satu ayah namum berbeda ibu. Ia adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap dari ayahku dan adik dari ibuku. Ibunya meninggal disaat melahirkannya. Kami tinggal bersama-sama dengan keluarga besarku. Tapi, disaat aku berumur 10 tahun dan ia berumur 7 tahun, kami berdua telah dipisahkan.

Ia hidup dengan ribuan cacian. Ia hidup dengan kekejaman. Tak ada yang menginginkannya untuk hidup, tak ada yang menyayanginya dan menghapus airmatanya saat itu. Aku yang menjadi sandarannya pun telah dipisahkan. Aku merindukannya saat ia memanggilku Baekki hyung. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. 

"Chagi.. apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya seseorang yang sedang memelukku dari belakang. 

"huuff _Non pensonulla_ Yeolli, (aku tidak berpikir apa-apa Yeolli)" ucapku. 

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku sayang. Aku sangat mengenalimu." 

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan airmataku. Hingga ia membalikan tubuhku ke arahnya. Ia memegang daguku, perlahan ia angkat kepalaku. Menatap mataku lembut. Mata bulat yang selalu aku rindukan dan selalu membuatku tenang. 

"_Vedi, stai piangendo._ (lihat, kau menangis) Ada apa chagi? Ceritalah kepadaku," bujuknya padaku. 

"Aku memikirkan dia lagi Park Dobi," ucapku sesenggukan. 

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan chagi. Yang terpenting kita harus tetap mengawasi adikmu. Aku di kampus pun juga selalu mengawasi ia.." 

"Hikss huuwwaaaa Dooobiii hiks hiks.." tangisanku benar-benar pecah. Sifat manjaku benar-benar tak bisa aku bendung. Aku memang selalu manja kepadanya. Kurasakan hangat tubuhnya, wangi lemon khasnya, yah.. ia memang memeluk tubuhku erat sekarang. 

"Aigoo.. My princess aegyo menangis eoh? Sstt sudah sayang.." 

"Yeolli.. sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku padanya. 

"Sekarang jam setengah delapan pagi sayang, apa kamu tidak berangkat kerja? Aku rasa kamu akan terlambat.." 

'Aisshh eottokhae?! Aku belum memakai seragam! Aku harus bersiap-siap!" aku benar-benar kelimpungan sekarang! Dasar Park Dobi jelek! Kenapa tidak mau mengingatkanku! 

"Ayo aku antar.." tawarnya. 

"PALLI!" 

**TAO POV**

Aku berjalan gontai ke arah restoran Ristorante II Cantannone. Di restoran itulah aku bekerja bersama Baek Hyun hyung. Hatiku benar-benar sakit saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Aku menghirup aroma baju Yi Fan gege yang terasa berbeda. Aku mengenal betul ia, ia selalu memakai parfum beraroma keras dan _manly_. Sedangkan yang kuhirup tadi adalah wangi _rose_, wangi parfum yang selalu dipakai oleh wanita. Eh..wanita? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Yi Fan gege mengkhianatiku.. tidak mungkin. 

"Panda, _dove stai andando?_ (kau mau pergi ke mana?)"

"Eoh Baek Hyun hyung.. aku akan mengantarkan bekal untuk Yi Fan gege. Selagi mengisi 1 jam istirahat kerja.." jawabku riang. 

"Kau akan ke Universitasnya?"

"Emm.. aku tak sabar untuk memberikan bekal ini. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya marah hehehe.."

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Baek Hyun hyung padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ani.. kita baik-baik saja, hyung aku pergi dulu ne.. annyeong" 

Kulihat wajah Baek Hyun hyung yang sedang menatapku khawatir..

Entahlah..

**AUTHOR POV**

Baek Hyun langsung menuju ke tempat loker penyimpanan barang milik pegawai. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil _handphone touch screen samsung _miliknya. Dengan lihai jari-jarinya menekan nomor yang ada pada_ handphone_ miliknya. Hanya satu tujuannya kini, menelepon Chan Yeol. 

"Aisshh Yeolli babo! Kenapa tidak diangkat-angkat sih!" marah Baek Hyun. 

Ia coba berkali-kali tapi tetap saja masih tidak diangkat. Baek hyun benar-benar merutuki kejadian ini. Ia benar-benar takut jika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi. Baek Hyun mencoba untuk menelepon Chan Yeol sekali lagi. Perasaan khawatir memang benar-benar mendominasinya. Hingga sambungan telepon itu akhirnya terangkat juga. 

"YA! _Dove sei stato?!_ (dari mana saja kau?!)" ucap Baek hyun dipenuhi emosi. 

"_Scusate, ho appena ricevuto dalla libreria_.. (maaf, aku baru saja dari perpustakaan) memang ada apa sayang?" tanya Chan Yeol.

"Tao telah pergi ke kampusmu sekarang! Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!" panik Baek Hyun.

"Benarkah! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Chan Yeol panik juga. Mereka berdua benar-benar khawatir akan situasi ini.

"Cepat kau cari ia! Aku tak mau tahu!" titah Baek Hyun pada sang namjachingu. 

"Siap chagi! Laksanakan! Aku tutup dulu ya! Annyeong!" balas Chan Yeol. 

Baek Hyun menghembuskan napas kasarnya. ia dan Chan Yeol benar-benar tahu rahasia besar Kris. Rahasia yang benar-benar keji dan menyakitkan. "aku adalah pengecut unggul," batin Baek Hyun miris. Hingga lamunannya telah terpecah saat satu suara memecahkannya. 

"_Cameriera!_ (Pelayan!)"

"_Sì!_ (ya) eh.. bu-bukankah an-anda..?"

"Hai.. lama tidak bertemu Baek Hyun-ssi" 

"Ya Tuhan.. apa lagi ini?" batin Baek Hyun dalam hati.

**TAO POV**

Aku sudah sampai di kampus Yi Fan gege. Suasananya benar-benar nyaman dan tenang. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menuju ke kelasnya. Aku memang sudah hafal dimana letak kelas Yi Fan gege. Mungkin.. karena terlalu sering aku mengantarkan bekal untuknya. 

Sesampainya aku di kelas, Aku tak menemukan sosoknya. Dimana ia..?

"_Autorizzazione, sapete dove Kris?_ (Permisi, anda tahu dimana Kris?)" tanyaku pada satu teman kelasnya. 

"Ah.. _egli era nella pittura spazio,_ (ia sedang berada di ruang lukis)" jawabnya. 

"_Grazie.._ (terima kasih)"

"Oke.."

Ah.. akhirnya sampai juga di ruangan lukis ini. Kulihat Yi Fan gege sedang melukis sebuah objek. Ia memang sangat pandai melukis, mungkin itulah alasannya sehingga ia mengikuti klub ini. Dengan senyuman lima jari aku menghampirinya. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat iris kacaku melihat kanvas Yi Fan gege. 

Di sana.. di dalam kanvas itu, kulihat lukisan seorang wanita cantik yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya melukis. Tapi kenapa bisa? Bukankah Yi Fan ge tidak bisa melukis objek manusia kecuali diriku? Apakah ini bertanda bahwa aku tidak istimewa lagi untukmu? Bahkan janjimu telah kau lupakan hyung? 

_"Tao-er! Lihat, lihatlah lukisanku!"__  
_

___"Mana? Aku ingin lihat! Apa ini lukisan pemandangan senja yang kau bicarakan waktu lalu?"__  
_

___"Bukan! Lihatlah dulu kau pasti akan sangat suka!"__  
_

___"Baiklah! Aku jadi penasaran!"__  
_

___"Bagaimana lukisanku.. sangat indah bukan?"__  
_

___"Yi-Yi Fan ge.. i-i-ini kan.. hiks hiks?"_

__

_"Hei jangan menangis sayang.. lihat! Aku berhasilkan melukis objek manusia?! Hehehe."__  
_

___"Aku menangis hiks hiks karena hiks bahagia pangeran naga! Ta-tapi ke-kenapa hiks aku yang jadi objeknya?"_

__

_"Entahlah.. saat aku membayangkan senyummu dan wajahmu, tanganku bergerak sendiri di atas kanvas.. hingga jadilah lukisan wajahmu! Tapi disaat aku mencoba melukis wajah orang lain, aku tidak bisa.."_

__

_"Hiks ma-maksud gege?"__  
_

___"Itu artinya aku hanya bisa melukis dirimu panda manisku sayaaang.."__  
_

___"Aissh! Hyung!"_

__

_"Hehehe aku janji Tao-er.. aku hanya akan melukismu, hanya dirimu.. bukan orang lain.."__  
_

___"Janji?"_

__

_"Emm Gege janji!"_

Memori itu teringat kembali. Sebuah janji yang kini sudah tak ada harganya lagi. Kuhembuskan napas kasarku. Mencoba tersenyum meskipun itu sulit dan pahit. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat ke arah sosokmu. Dan... memanggil namamu. 

"Yi Fan gege" kau menoleh ke arahku. Senyuman manismu pun lenyap. Kenapa Ge? Kenapa senyummu lenyap? 

"Ah kau Tao-er. Ada apa kau kemari apa kau tak kerja?" tanyamu sambil membereskan peralatan lukismu berserta kanvasmu. Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Aku benar-benar mengenalmu Ge. Apa kau mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya? 

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan bekal makan siang kepadamu hehehe" topeng ini sudah kusiapkan untukmu Ge. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah wanita Korea itu. ia terlihat cemberut, itulah prediksiku saat melihat ekspresinya 

"Ah... pasti enak. Jessica apa kau mau? Namjachingu tersayangku membuat bekal yang sangat enak dan banyak," ucapnya pada wanita bernama Jessica itu. Aku hanya tersenyum. 

"Ah.. ne" 

Kulihat Jessica langsung duduk di sebelah Yi Fan ge. Kecewa itu pasti. Setelah selesai membuka kotak bekal bertumpukku, aku langsung duduk di depan Yi Fan ge. Hah.. biasanya aku duduk di sebelah Yi Fan ge, tapi kali ini.. ah sudah lupakan! Yang terpenting Yi Fan ge menikmati bekal buatanku. 

"_Mi dispiace_ Ge (Ge maafkan aku)," ucapku pada Yi Fan gege. 

"_Nessun problema caro..._ (tidak masalah sayang)" ia tersenyum padaku. 

Aku tersenyum membalas senyumannya. Hingga kulihat ia kembali konsentrasi untuk memakan bekal buatanku itu. 

"Masakanmu benar-benar enak Tao-ssi.." puji Jessica padaku. 

"_Grazie.._ (terima kasih)" balasku.

Mataku tak henti-hentinya untuk melihat sekeliling kelas ini. Kelas ini benar-benar indah. Tanpa aku sadari mataku telah terhenti pada satu objek, yaitu cermin. Kuteliti lagi dan kutajamkan indera pengelihatanku.

DEG! Napasku tercekat. Rasa kekecewaan yang luar biasa kini membelengguku. Ingin aku marah, ingin aku menangis, ingin aku memungkiri semuanya. Kenapa.. kenapa begini? Sesak sangat sesak. Tubuhku bergetar menahan beribu gejolak yang begitu lara. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan airmataku.

Kenapa begini Tuhan.. kenapa kau begitu menghukumku?... 

**CHAN YEOL POV**

Kemana si bayi panda ini?! Kenapa tidak ketemu juga! Aisshhh! Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu gerbang keluar universitas. Hanya tempat terakhir inilah yang kuharapkan. Aku sudah mencarinya ke ruang lukis namun sosoknya tidak ada. Yang ada hanya Kris dan wanita sialan itu. Arrggghh! Aku bisa gila! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada my princess aegyo nanti? 

Hingga kulihat segerombolan orang sedang memutari satu titik pusat yang membuatku penasaran. Rasa penasaran kini menghasutku untuk mendekati gerombolan tersebut. 

"_Autorizzazione!_ (permisi!)" ucapku memecah segerombolan itu. 

Mataku terpaku.. bukankah dia.. 

"Ya Tuhan, Tao-er! Kau kenapa Tao?! Tao-er!" 

Ia pingsan dan tergeletak di koridor arah pintu keluar Universitas. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Suhu tubuhnya terasa panas. 

"_Si prega di chiamare un'ambulanza! Veloce!_ (hubungi ambulans! Cepat!)" titahku panik. 

Semoga kau baik-baik saja Tao. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hingga saat pingsan begini pun kau meneteskan airmatamu? Apakah sesakit itu? 

**AUTHOR POV**

Baek Hyun berlari tak tentu arah di koridor rumah sakit. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya Tao, adik kecilnya. Airmata tak henti-hentinya jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Hingga mata bulan sabitnya melihat sesosok orang yang sangat dikasihinya sedang duduk resah di bangku panjang berwarna cokelat.

"Yeolli.." panggilnya parau. Chan Yeol pun menoleh dan mulai mendekati sosok yang terlihat sangat rapuh dan berantakan tersebut. 

GREB! Baek Hyun langsung memeluk Chan Yeol. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tak peduli anggapan ataupun tatapan dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. 

CEKLEK! Pintu ruang rawat Tao pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berjas putih yang diyakini adalah dokter yang merawat Tao. Baek Hyun pun melepas pelukannya pada Chan Yeol dan berjalan ke arah pria berjas putih tersebut. 

"_Medico_ (Dokter) bagaimana keadaanya?!" tanya Tao. 

"Haahh.. apa kalian keluarganya?" 

"_Sì_, (ya) kami keluarganya! Memang ada apa Medico? Bagaimana keadaan Tao?!" ucap Baek Hyun panik dan tak sabaran. 

"_Fratello_ Tao (Saudara Tao) harus mendapatkan pasokan gizi yang banyak. Ia harus banyak mengonsumsi sayur, buah-buahan berserta jenis makanan ataupun minuman lainnya yang mengandung banyak gizi. Ia juga tidak boleh stres dan terlalu banyak pikiran," jelas sang dokter panjang lebar. 

"Ma-maksud _Medico_?" tanya Chan Yeol. 

"Saudara Tao sedang mengandung. Dan usia kandungannya sudah berjalan 3 bulan.." 

"MWO!" seru Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun bersamaan. Dokter hanya memandang mereka berdua aneh. Yah.. mungkin tak tahu akan bahasa yang Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun ucapkan. 

"Kalian harus menjaganya dengan baik. Karena kandungan saudara Tao terbilang sangat lemah, kasus yang dialami saudara Tao terbilang sangat langka," ucap sang dokter menambahkan. 

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa Ta-Tao mengandung? Bukankah ia seorang pria?!" Chan Yeol pun tak sanggup menahan tanda tanya besar yang sedang memutari otaknya. 

"Jadi kalian belum tahu akan hal ini? Penjelasan sederhananya begini, saudara Tao memiliki kelamin ganda atau **hermaprodit**. Sedangkan yang dialami saudara Tao adalah **hermaprodit pseudo male** atau diistilahkan dengan laki-laki palsu.." jelas sang dokter. 

"Mak-maksud _Medico_?" tanya Chan Yeol. 

"Begini, seseorang dengan kelainan tersebut memiliki organ kelamin wanita lengkap di tubuhnya. Dan klitoris yang dipunyainya membesar sehingga menyerupai penis. Dalam hal ini lubang tetap di bawah, klitoris yang disangka penis biasanya tidak berlubang. Tapi penis saudara Tao berlubang dan saudara Tao tidak memiliki payudara. Itu sudah sering ditemui akan organ kewanitaan dan organ laki-lakinya yang serba tanggung atau tak lengkap. Apa dari kecil ia tidak mendapatkan perawatan?" 

DEG! Baek Hyun menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Bernapas pun terasa susah.. ingatannya kembali pada memori masa kecilnya dan Tao. "Jadi ini yang kau maksud dulu Tao? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" batin Baek Hyun dalam hati. 

"Ju-jur _Medico_, kami belum tahu akan masalah ini.." ujar Chan Yeol. 

"Haahh... pasien seperti itu harus mendapatkan pantauan yang sangat ekstra. Mereka memiliki beban psikologis yang sangat berat. Semisal jenis kelamin mana yang akan mereka pilih ataupun kendala yang sedang mereka alami.." 

"Dan satu hal lagi, bersyukurlah karena pada kasus ini biasanya jarang ada yang bisa memiliki keturunan. Jagalah ia, perhatikan ia, karena itulah yang sedang ia butuhkan saat ini," ucap sang dokter lembut.

"Baik _Medico.. grazie!_ (baik dokter.. terima kasih)" 

"sama-sama.. seharusnya dulu ia segera dioperasi dan mendapat tambahan suntikan hormon, agar ia hanya memiliki satu jenis kelamin yang pasti dan jelas. Kasihan ia, karena ia akan terus terombang-ambing akan dua pilihan yang menyulitkannya. Baiklah.. saya permisi dulu.." 

BRUK! Baek Hyun yang dari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa pun jatuh terduduk lemas didinginnya lantai Rumah sakit tersebut. Memori otaknya kembali berputar. Dan.. suara itu masih terngiang jelas di otaknnya maupun telinganya. 

_"Kenapa kau menangis Tao? Ada apa?"__  
_

___"Baekki hyung! Huwweeee hiks hiks kenapa ayah bilang kalau aku tidak normal? hiks hiks katanya aku hanya bisa membuat malu keluarga! Ayah bilang hiks hiks ia malu mempunyai anak sepertiku hiks hiks anak yang tak jelas! hiks hiks katanya aku adalah karma huweee!"__  
_

___"Tak jelas bagaimana Tao? Katakan pada hyung.. dan satu hal lagi, kau bukan karma Tao.. kau adalah anugerah aracchi.."__  
_

___"huwweee hyung hiks hiks.."__  
_

___"Ayo jelaskan pada hyung.. kenapa kau malah menangis semakin kencang eoh?!"__  
_

"_masih jelas diingatanku Tao.. bahkan sangat jelas dan segar, kau hanya menangis kencang saat itu. kenapa? Kenapa kau tak membaginya padaku?!_" batin Baek Hyun sakit. 

"Kenapa Dobi? kenapa ia tak memberitahuku! Hiks hiks kenapa ia memendamnya sendirian begini?! Hiks hiks," tangis Baek Hyun. 

"Ssstt sudahlah sayang.. tenanglah, yang terpenting kita sekarang sudah mengetahuinya," ucap Chan Yeol sambil memeluk Baek Hyun erat. Mencoba memberikan beribu ketenangan dan kehangatan semampunya. 

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Yeolli? Apa? Kris brengsek itu apa harus tahu?!" tanya Baek Hyun lemah dan parau. Entah ke mana tenaganya sekarang. Kini.. ia hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemah pada tubuh jenjang Chan Yeol.

"Itu semua kita serahkan pada Tao saja sayang, biar dia yang memutuskannya.." saran Chan Yeol bijak.

"Tapi.. jika Tao tahu akan kebenaran tentang Kris.. apakah ia baik-baik saja?" 

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu sayang.." goda Chan Yeol. 

"Aisshh kau ini! Aku benar-benar serius!" marah Baek Hyun pada kekasihnya tersebut. 

"Hehehe.. nah begitu dong.. lebih baik aku melihatmu marah-marah dan mengomel tak jelas dari pada melihatmu menangis seperti ini.." ucap Chan Yeol sambil membelai wajah Baek Hyun. 

"Sudah jangan diteruskan!" marah Baek Hyun malu-malu. Wajahnya yang merona tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia sedang malu sekarang. 

"Chagi.. apa kau tak berencana untuk memberitahukan statusmu pada Tao?" tanya Chan Yeol. 

"_Che cosa vuoi dire? _(apa maksudmu?)" 

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahunya bahwa kaulah Baekki hyung yang selama ini dicarinya.." 

"Aku akan memberitahukannya nanti.. Ya Tuhan Yeolli!" Panik Baek Hyun. 

"Wae geure chagi?! Jangan mengagetkanku!" 

"Ini gawat! Sangat gawat! Hiks hiks bagaimana ini Yeolli?! Hiks hiks" 

"memang ada apa sayang, jangan menangis.." titah Chan Yeol pada Baek Hyun yang terisak. Hati Chan Yeol benar-benar tak tenang jika melihat Baek Hyun seperti ini. Ia bersumpah.. lebih baik ia dipukuli Baek Hyun dengan sapu berkali-kali dari pada ia melihat Baek Hyun menangis terus-terusan seperti ini. 

"Aku tadi bertemu... hiks hiks" 

"Bertemu siapa my princess aegyo?" tanya Chan Yeol serius. 

"Aku.. bertemu dengan ibunya Kris saat di restoran! Aku takut Park Dobi! Aku takut!" 

******TAO POV**

Ughh.. kukerjapkan kedua mataku yang terasa berat. Kepalaku benar-benar terasa pening. Hingga kesadaranku kini telah pulih dengan sendirinya. Kulihat sekelilingku, benar-benar terasa asing.

"Tao.. _sono a conoscenza?_ (kau sudah sadar)" ku arahkan pandanganku pada sumber suara. Tapi kekecewaanlah yang aku dapatkan. Bayangan akan sosoknya telah hilang. Berharap suara itu adalah suaranya. Desahan napas berat seolah mengurangi ratusan penat dihatiku. Memikirkan bayangan yang ada cermin itu benar-benar membuatku terasa sesak dan pilu. 

"Baek Hyun hyung.. kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku padanya. 

"Kau tadi pingsan Tao.." ucap Baek Hyun hyung padaku. 

"Oh..." jawabku singkat. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Benar-benar masih jelas dan segar di otakku. 

"Tao ada yang harus kami beritahukan padamu.." 

"Ada apa hyungie?" rasa kalut dan takut kini menyelubungiku. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Ekspresi mereka berdua benar-benar mencurigakan. 

"Tao, kau.. sedang hamil 3 bulan.." 

DEG! 

"Ap-apa?" darahku terasa berdesir. Aku.. sedang mengandung? Kusentuh perut rataku, mencoba merasakan sebuah kehidupan baru yang tinggal di dalam diriku. Airmataku luruh.. tak percaya akan keajaiban yang benar-benar membuatku bersyukur. 

Tapi memoriku telah menghantamku keras dan telak. Yah.. memori tentang cermin itu. Dalam cermin itu, iris kacaku melihat kedua tangan Yi Fan gege dan Jessica saling bertautan. Dua tangan yang saling bersentuhan dan bertautan erat, di balik punggung kokoh kekasihku sendiri. Dua tangan seseorang yang membuatku sakit. 

Rasa sesak mendesak paru-paruku. Menahan tangis itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Kini.. aku harus bertahan demi anakku. Anak yang akan menemaniku. Anak yang menjadi alasanku untuk tetap hidup, alasan itu bukan lagi Wu Yi Fan yang menghianatiku. Tapi aku tetap memaafkan ia, karena aku mencintainya. 

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu Kris, Tao-er?" 

"_forse tre giorni in più_ (mungkin tiga hari lagi) Chan Yeol hyung.." 

"_non che il giorno compleanno di Kris?_ (bukankah hari itu ulang tahun Kris?)" 

"Emm.. aku juga ingin memberinya kejutan, bantu aku ya hyung.." pintaku. 

"Tao kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahu padaku?" aku menoleh ke arah Baek Hyun hyung. Kulihat ia sedang menahan tangis. 

"Memberitahu apa Baek Hyun hyung? Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan.." jawabku atas pertanyaannya. 

"Memberitahuku bahwa kau berkelamin ganda.." 

DEG! Lagi.. jantungku bergetar dan berdetak keras kembali. Pasti ia tahu dari dokter yang merawatku. Aku hanya menunduk diam. Aku tak berani menatap mata bulan sabitnya yang sedang memandangku tajam. Tatapannya sama dengan tatapan Bakkie hyung saat marah. 

"_mi dispiace_ (maafkan aku) Baek Hyun hyung. Aku hanya tak mau semua orang menganggapku aneh karena memiliki kelamin ganda.." ucapku. Setahuku saat ini hanya Yi Fan gege yang tahu tentang kenyataan bahwa aku berkelamin ganda. Aku tak mau semua orang tahu akan kelainanku. Aku takut mereka akan menjahuiku, membenciku bahkan meninggalkanku, Seperti orang tuaku dan keluargaku. 

"_È dovuto dirmelo!_ (kau harus mengatakannya padaku!) karena.." aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan lebih. 

"Karena.. karena aku menghawatirkanmu!" 

**AUTHOR POV**

6 november telah datang. Tao sudah mempersiapkan semua kejutan untuk ulang tahun Kris, dengan bantuan Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun semua kebutuhan sudah terpenuhi. Dengan senyuman yang begitu manis, ia membelai lembut perutnya yang masih rata itu. Mensyukuri akan anugerah Tuhan yang diberikan senyuman manis itu terselip oleh kekecewaan. 

Yah.. Tao kecewa karena Kris tak mencarinya. Sudah dua hari Tao dirawat di rumah sakit, tapi Kris sama sekali tak mencarinya ataupun mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Sekuat tenaga Tao menepis rasa gelisah dan kecewa. Kini ia mencoba bertahan demi anaknya, ia ingin hidup demi anak yang sedang ia kandung. Entah Kris bahagia atau tidak saat tahu bahwa ia sedang mengandung.. itulah problema yang sedang dihadapi Tao. 

Sepertinya.. Tao ingin memberikan anaknya sebuah kebahagiaan yang tulus.. kebahagiaan yang selama ini tak ia temukan. Cinta.. itulah kebahagiaannya. 

"Chan Yeol hyung ayo kita masuk," ucap Tao yang sudah menjejakkan kakinya tepat di depan pintu masuk apartemennya.

"_Non,_ (tidak) masuklah dulu. Aku menunggu Baek Hyun, ia sedang mengambil salah satu kado spesialmu.. kenapa kau melupakan kadomu eoh? Katanya itu spesial?" balas Chan Yeol. 

"Hehehe Mianhae hyung.. akukan memang pelupa. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya Hyung. Aku ingin memastikan posisi Yi Fan gege saat ini hehehe.." tawa Tao manis. Chan Yeol hanya dapat tersenyum melihat Tao yang tertawa kecil layaknya anak kecil. 

"Ingat, jangan sampai ketahuan Tao-er," Titah Baek Hyun pada adik kekasihnya ini.

"_PRONTO!_ (siap!)" 

Tao langsung menekan tombol password apartemen miliknya. Senyum lima jari dari tadi tak pernah lepas dari bibir manisnya. Meskipun kilasan menyakitkan itu masih terekam jelas diingatannya. 

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan dengan mengendap-endap, ia memeriksa semua ruangan yang ada di apartemen sederhananya itu. "_Kemana Yi Fan ge? Ah.. mungkin di kamar,"_ batin Tao dalam hati. Ia mulai menuju ke arah kamarnya. Sesampai di sana ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat keras "_Su-suara apa itu?"_ batin Tao lagi. 

Tangan mungilnya pun mulai membuka kenop pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Hingga tercipta celah yang sangat sempit namun masih dapat membuat Tao melihat semuanya. Bahkan karena celah itu, suara itu semakin nampak jelas dan menyapu indera pendengarnya. 

"Ahh.. ahh tubuhmu nikmat ah.." 

Tangannya bergetar, matanya memerah, wajahnya yang sudah pucat menjadi lebih pucat. TES! Airmata jatuh tak tahu diri. Di depannya, tepat di depan matanya sendiri.. ia melihat kekasihnya sedang bercinta dan bercumbu dengan seorang wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Jessica itu. 

Ingin ia berteriak, ingin ia pergi, ingin ia menjambak rambut wanita yang sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya itu. Namun.. apa daya, tubuhnya sama sekali tak mau bergeming. Seolah-olah memaksanya untuk melihat pemandangan yang sangat hina baginya. Bibirnya bergetar, ingin ia memanggil nama kekasihnya tapi.. tak bisa. 

"Ah.. emm Jessica ahh uuhhh aaahh.." 

"_Kau mendesahkan namanya Ge.. bukan namaku,"_ batin Tao miris. 

"Ahh sung ah ngguh nik ah ah ah nikmat Kris asssshh oh" 

"_Dia yang mendesahkan namamu Ge.. bukan aku,_" batin Tao lagi. 

Hatinya benar-benar sesak. Haruskah ia meninggalkannya? Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang bermain di belakangnya. Tapi bagaimana nasib anak yang sedang dikandungnya? Apakah ia harus operasi dan memilih menjadi wanita agar Kris mencintainya lagi? Untuk apa perjuangan mereka selama ini jika pada akhirnya semua perjuangan itu dikotori oleh pengkhianatan? Untuk apa?.. 

Tubuh mungil rapuh itu benar-benar bergetar. Hingga ada seseorang membalik tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Yah.. ia adalah Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun menangis melihat adik kecilnya seperti ini. Tawa lima jari yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya tadi pun entah lari kemana. Bagi Baek Hyun, kini hanya ada pandangan kosong, tubuh gemetar, wajah pucat dan airmata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. 

"Biadab kau Wu Yi Fan!" marah Chan Yeol menggebu. Kemarahannya tak bisa dikontrol lagi. Segera ia mendorong Jessica ke samping lalu memukuli wajah Kris keras. Tak peduli bahwa lelaki dan wanita itu sedang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. 

BUKK! BUKK! Tak ada yang bisa menahan amarah seorang Park Chan Yeol sekarang. Pemuda yang biasanya dikenal humoris dan penyayang serta ramah itu kini benar-benar berwajah merah padam karena emosi. 

"Tak tahu diri kau Wu Yi Fan! Kalian berdua benar-benar HINA!" sentak Chan Yeol lagi. 

DEG! Kris benar-benar lemas. HINA, kata-kata itu telah menyadarkan ia bahwa ia salah. Hingga ia melihat sosok Tao yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh Baek Hyun. Ingin ia memeluk sosok itu. meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Kakinya mulai melangkah, hingga tarikan kasar membuatnya terdorong kembali. 

"Tubuhmu dan hatimu terlalu hina untuk memeluknya! Bahkan memilikinya!" ucap Chan Yeol sarkastis. 

Jessica yang melihat itu semua hanya memandang remeh dan bangga. Yah.. ia merasa menang karena sudah mendapatkan seorang Wu Yi Fan seutuhnya. Ia melihat Tao "Aku menang Huang Zi Tao.." batin Jessica bangga dan licik. 

Seminggu sudah Tao tinggal dengan Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun. Ia masih sama, ia masih Tao yang selalu tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia. Meskipun sebenarnya itu semua palsu. Ia hanya tak mau membuat kedua hyung tersayangnya khawatir. 

Kris berkali-kali memohon pada Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun untuk diijinkan bertemu dengan Tao. Dan tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Sesungguhnya Tao benar-benar membutuhkan sosok pria bermata tajam itu. Bahkan ia belum sempat memberitahu Kris akan kehamilannya. 

Hari terus berlalu tetapi Kris masih belum menyerah untuk usahanya. Hingga Wu Sera, ibu dari Kris merasa jengah akan sikap anak semata wayangnya itu. Suatu ide licik pun keluar dari pikirannya. "Menghancurkan" itulah misinya.

"Jessica sudah berhasil melakukan rencananya, sekarang tinggal aku yang harus memberhasilkan rencanaku. Ini demi hubungan Jessica dan Kris. Aku tidak mau anakku menjadi GAY!"

Dua hari ini Tao akan tinggal sendiri di apartemen milik Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun. Chan Yeol sedang melakukan tugas penelitian bersama kelompoknya. Sedangkan Baek Hyun mendapatkan job dua hari penuh dan mengharuskannya bermalam di restoran, sebagai hukuman karena dua hari tak masuk kerja untuk menjaga Tao.  
Decitan pintu dan langkah kaki seseorang pun terdengar, hingga.. 

"Hai Tao-ssi.." 

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" ucap Tao tak percaya akan sosok yang sedang berada di hadapannya kini. 

"Kulihat apartemen ini kosong jadi aku masuk dan ah.. ternyata ada dirimu.." kata wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Wu Sera, ibu kandung Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu. 

"Kalian masuklah! Dan cepat selesaikan tugas kalian! Aku ingin obat penggugur kandungan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya!" titah wanita itu. 

DEG! Tao ketakutakan, ia menangis dan melawan para pesuruh ibu kandung Wu Yi Fan itu. Sekuat tenaga ia melawan dan menutup mulutnya rapat. Dan ia benar-benar kewalahan karena melawan tiga orang sekaligus. 

"Aku mohon jangan hiks! Jangan bunuh anakku hik hiks arghh!" teriak Tao. 

"_Yi Fan ge tolong aku! Baek Hyun hyung, Chan Yeol hyung tolong aku!_" batin Tao meronta. GLEK! Obat itu telah berhasil diminum oleh Tao. isakkan Tao benar-benar memilukan. Ia memeluk erat perutnya. Ia ingin melindungi anaknya.. apakah tidak bisa? 

"Tenang saja tidak akan lama kok.. hanya 30 menit saja, jadi tahan ya.. bye bye" 

Dalam rintihannya ia menangis. Perutnya benar-benar sakit. Keringat dingin pun membasahi tubuhnya.

"_Tuhan.. tak pantaskah aku dan anakku untuk hidup?"__  
_

Perasaan tidak enak menjalar pada hati Kris dan Baek Hyun. Namun sayang Baek Hyun tak bisa pulang untuk melihat keadaan Tao. Tapi berbeda dengan Kris, ia kini sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Tao. Ada serbesit rasa takut untuk membuka pintu itu, namun ia tetap membuka pintu berwarna cokelat itu. 

"Tao-er.." Kris memanggil Tao berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. "_Darah?"_ batin Kris. Ia mengikuti jejak darah itu, hingga ia masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa putih bersih. 

Napasnya tercekat, jantungnya terasa berhenti. Mata tajam itu mengeluarkan airmata. BRUKK! Badannya jatuh melunglai. Bibirnya mendadak menjadi bisu. Yah.. iris matanya kini melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar menyakitkan. 

Ia melihat tubuh kekasihnya bersimbah darah dan tergantung pada atap kamarnya. Huan Zi Tao, lelaki cantik itu telah menggantungkan lehernya dengan tali tampar besar dan kuat. Tali tampar yang tak membuatnya berpijak, tali tampar yang membuatnya menggantung di ketinggian atapnya. Mata indah itu tertutup untuk selama-lamanya. 

PUKK! Mata tajam itu membulat lagi. Tepat di depan matanya, segumpal darah telah jatuh merambat lewat kaki mungil Tao. Kris benar-benar menjadi patung. Hingga ia melihat secarik kertas dan foto yang terkena sepercik darah. Dengan gemetar ia ambil kertas berwarna putih itu. Dan membaca setiap tulisan yang tertulis tak sempurna di dalamnya. 

_Untuk pangeran nagaku, Wu Yi Fan..__  
_

_Ge.. apa anak kita adalah sebuah dosa? _

_Hingga seseorang tak menginginkannya untuk hidup?..__  
_

_Apa kau juga tak menginginkannya? Anak ini adalah nyawaku Ge..__  
_

_Anak ini adalah alasanku untuk hidup..__  
_

_Jika ia mati.. maka aku juga akan mati..___

_Ia adalah anak kandungmu Ge, anak kita berdua.. __  
_

_Aku mencintaimu Ge.. sangat mencintaimu..__  
_

"TAO-ER! TAO! Wae? WAE?! Hiks hiks ARGGHHH! Kau tidak boleh MATI! Hiks hiks!" Jerit Kris parau. 

Baek Hyun terus menyesali kematian Tao. ia bahkan belum mengatakan pada Tao bahwa ia adalah Baekki hyung yang selama ini Tao cari. Baek Hyun terus menangis dipelukan Chan Yeol, kekasihnya. Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol terus melihat nisan yang terguyur hujan itu. Nisan yang bernamakan Huang Zi Tao. 

Jika ditanya kemana Kris.. kini ia hanya mengurung dirinya di kamarnya berserta Tao dulu. Memandangi foto Tao berserta foto rontgen anaknya. Tertawa sendiri saat mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama Tao, namun kembali menangis meraung saat menyadari bahwa kini Tao telah tiada. Hanya penyesalan yang ia dapatkan.. 

Sedangkan Wu Sera..

Ia menatap iba Kris. Penyesalan itu menyelubungi hatinya. Ia benar-benar tak menginginkan keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana Kris menjadi depresi dan tak waras lagi. Ia juga merutuki Jessica. Wanita yang rencananya akan dijodohkan dengan Kris kini telah menjauh. Jessica tak sudi jika harus dijodohkan dengan namja tak waras seperti Kris.

Inti semuanya adalah penyesalan…

Yah.. hanya penyesalan...

THE END


End file.
